


The Gaston Story

by PeterDan8



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Gaston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason behind Gaston's hatred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gaston Story

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GASTON, BELLE, MARICE, ADAM AND Lefou. I do own the others. If Disney want to use my idea for a Gaston Movie.
> 
>  
> 
> Didiane (Belle’s mother)
> 
>  
> 
> Prince Adam’s family:
> 
> Queen Jolie (Grandmother of Prince Adam) & King Frery (Grandfather of Prince Adam)  
> Queen Marie (Mother of Prince Adam) & King Renart ( Father of Prince Adam)
> 
>  
> 
> Gaston’s family:
> 
>  
> 
> Amable (Grant father)  
> Tori (Grant mother)
> 
> Neil (Father)  
> Ria (Mother)
> 
>  
> 
> The wolves names: Raoul (The killed the Kings and Gaston’s family)
> 
>  
> 
> Lefou’s family:
> 
> Baldwin (Lefou’s father)  
> Bibi (Lefou’s mother)

 

 

Queen Jolie & King Frery hired the Gaston's family to be the hunters. The most famous of them were Amable and Tori. Amable, He was the best Hunter in the kingdom at the same his wife Tori was the best Cook in the kingdom as well.

They were the ones who killed a Beasts before and kept the Deers from eating Farmers food for the village. Killed the Predators that eats Farmer's animals as well.

 

One day Amable and Tori with the Royal family was hunting together.  The wolves were chasing the Prince Renart.  Queen Jolie & King Frery went in front of the Wolves got killed. That made Prince Renart angry and fired Amable and Tori. After Tori gave birth to Neil Gaston. Newly crowned Renart killed Amable and Tori. 

 

Neil Gaston meet Ria in the town square. Years later. They gave birth to Gaston. The wolves that eat the Queen and King also ate Neil and Ria Gaston.  Gaston named this wolf "Raoul".

Gaston wants to hunt all of the Predators to avenge his parents and secretly wants to get revenge on the Royal family for firing and killed his parents.

 

Years later when Gaston was a teenager. New family moved from another village. This was Belle's family.   Marice couldn't handle living in the old village after his wife, Didiane and the mother of his daughter, Belle. So they move to the town where Gaston's lives.  Belle was just like her mother.

 

Baldwin and Bibi notice the new family moved in and decide to welcome them to their village.  one year later Lefou was borned and years late. Lefou look up to Gaston. 


End file.
